Fourre tout pour simplifier les posts XD
by Hachi-san
Summary: Fic sérieuse malgré son titre XP. Regroupement de Oneshot divers et variés, de l'angst à l'humour, majoritairement KuroFai friendship et pairing. Chap 4 : Neige... one shot angsty KuroFai, spoils indirects concernant Seles
1. Souvenir

Coucou à tous ceux qui n'ont pas fuit à la lecture du titre !

C'est Hachi-san, que vous avez peut-être déja rencontré sous le pseudo de Sanji-kun si vous êtes fan de One Piece XD. J'ai changé de pseudo pour en prendre un que j'utilise plus souvent sur le web, Hachiko, mais comme il était déjà pris j'ai opté pour celui-ci. Voici le premier d'une série de One-shot et drabbles aux sujets et genres divers sur cette merveilleuse série qu'est Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Comme ils seront très variés, passant de crackfic à deathfic, j'ai opté pour un titre ayant le mérite d'être franc, même s'il manque un peu de poésie ;p

N'oubliez pas de remercier Poiroo, qui me fait l'honneur d'être ma Beta pour ce one-shot et ceux à venir (la Beta la plus rapide et efficace au monde XD)

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour eux, les personnages ont l'honneur d'appartenir aux auteurs les plus sadiques de cette décennie et celles à venir, j'ai nommé les clamp

Avertissement : Attention, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un AU ce chapitre présente des spoils des tout derniers chapitres, vous risquez d'être paumés si vous ne les avez pas lus, notamment au niveau des noms. Ne le lisez pas non plus si vous êtes d'humeur dépressive, si vous venez de perdre votre poisson rouge dernièrement ou si vous faites partie du Club de Préservation des Lys Blancs. Ou tout simplement si vous tenez à votre santé mentale (en même temps si c'était le cas vous seriez devenus fan d'un autre manga)

Fic inspirée par la chanson "Chloé" de Mylène Farmer et un chapitre de Kimi Wa Pet XD

Edit : Désolés à tous ceux qui ont lu la première version sortie, apparemment ce foutu PC de la fac a bugué et m'avais laissé des corrections dans la page ... mais le problème a été réglé maintenat, encore mille excuses ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**  
**

Le pont des Remords. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il portait ce nom. Est-ce que ça avait toujours été le sien, ou bien était-ce un surnom que les gens lui avaient donné après l'accident ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était probablement l'un des endroits les plus soigneusement évités de toute la région. Ce qui convenait très bien à Kurogane d'ailleurs … il avait enfin trouvé un endroit tranquille dans ce foutu village bien trop animé à son goût. Non pas qu'il soit asocial, ou quoi que ce soit : il aimait sa tranquillité, et comptait bien la préserver quoi qu'en pensent ses emmerdeurs de "concitoyens", c'est tout.

Sa mère avait dû déménager ici un peu plus de deux ans auparavant, forcée de quitter sa région natale pour un air plus pur, après que sa maladie se soit aggravée suite à la mort de son père. Il avait donc demandé sa mutation pour pouvoir lui rendre visite deux à trois fois par semaine, et s'occuper d'elle convenablement.

Mais il avait vite découvert que si les petits villages de montagne étaient réputés pour leur tranquillité, les rumeurs, par contre, allaient bon train, ainsi que les "petits verres vite fait pour faire connaissance", "repas entre voisins, histoire de briser la glace", et autres marques appuyées de bienvenue … et s'était rapidement trouvé une retraite dans le seul coin vraiment paisible à la ronde.

Il aimait passer du temps à observer l'eau s'écouler doucement plusieurs mètres en contrebas, se faufilant entre les rochers pour disparaître derrière d'immenses pierres d'un gris blanchâtre, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Les gens racontaient qu'il y a dix ans environ, un jeune enfant s'était noyé dans cette rivière. Il avait dû glisser et était tombé du pont ; sa tête avait heurté les rochers et il avait été emporté par le courant… on n'avait retrouvé son corps que plusieurs jours plus tard, malmené par les flots, dans un sale état.

La plupart du village était présent ce jour-là, ce qui expliquait probablement l'horreur que les gens ressentaient encore à l'idée d'emprunter le pont. La frêle rambarde de bois qui séparait les passants du vide avait immédiatement été remplacée par un solide muret de pierre de plus d'un mètre de hauteur, pour éviter qu'un tel accident ne se reproduise, et les parents interdisaient expressément à leurs enfants de s'y rendre seuls.

Kurogane, lui, s'en fichait. Tant que cela lui permettait d'avoir quelques instants de quiétude, c'était plutôt une sorte de bénédiction pour lui.

Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui les choses se présentaient différemment. Aujourd'hui, il y avait quelqu'un, là ; sur SON pont.

Un jeune homme blond, assez efféminé (il l'avait pris pour une fille au premier abord) se tenait assis de façon bien trop hasardeuse sur le rebord du muret, les yeux perdus dans le vague, fixés sur les flots, chantonnant à voix basse un air enfantin. Il tenait à la main un bouquet de lys blancs, dont il effeuillait les pétales pour les lancer un à un dans l'eau en contrebas. Il suffit d'un seul regard à Kurogane pour se faire un jugement sur ce nouvel arrivant.

Ce type était _fou_. Fou, ou défoncé, ou bourré, ou retardé, peu importait, en tout cas quelqu'un qui avait une santé mentale proche de celle des anciens animateurs du Club Dorothée, paix à leur âme. Et ce _truc_ venait polluer sa retraite, pour vivre ses délires bucoliques là où personne ne risquait de l'envoyer pour son propre bien dans l'asile le plus proche… Ou bien peut-être qu'il voulait tenter un ultime plongeon, vu la position précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. _Pas de ça sur MON pont._

Kurogane se racla légèrement la gorge.

"Excusez-moi."

Le type sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de Kurogane, et leva vers lui un regard au fond duquel luisait quelque chose s'apparentant à la crainte d'un animal pris au piège ; manifestement lui aussi s'attendait à être seul ce matin.

"Si vous comptez vous suicider, il y a un autre pont un ou deux kilomètres en amont. Je viens souvent ici, je n'aimerais pas qu'il soit interdit d'accès à cause d'un abruti qui a décidé en se levant que la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue."

L'homme le fixa quelques instants, quelque peu déstabilisé par tant de franchise. Puis il rit doucement, et Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Le regard du blond était un regard hanté, empli de douleur et de solitude. Malgré ça son rire ne semblait pas forcé. Ce n'était pourtant pas le rire inquiétant et maniaque de ceux qui ont perdu la raison ; c'était un éclat de rire léger et insouciant, déplacé mais pourtant bien réel. Kuro réprima un frisson. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez ce type, qui lui rappelait dangereusement une grenade sur le point d'exploser…

Le blond lui adressa un sourire radieux.

"Enchanté. Je m'appelle Yuui. Et vous ?"

"Ça me regarde."

Le dénommé Yuui ne sembla pas le moins du monde décontenancé par une réplique aussi cassante. Au contraire son sourire s'élargit.

"Alors va pour "le grand type en noir effray…""

"KUROGANE !!!! "

Silence.

"Ahem … je m'appelle Kurogane."

Kurogane alla s'appuyer contre le muret, résigné. Apparemment le blond serait là pour un moment, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au massacre qui devait avoir été un ancien bouquet. La plupart des fleurs étaient à présent dépouillées de leurs pétales, et certaines pendaient tristement, la tige pliée.

"Tu as un souvenir d'enfance traumatisant qui concerne des lys blancs à évacuer, ou bien quelqu'un t'a posé un lapin ?"

Yuui regarda le bouquet, puis haussa les épaules et commença à lâcher les fleurs une à une dans les flots à la place des pétales.

"C'est plutôt le contraire."

"Tu as posé un lapin à quelqu'un ?"

Le jeune blond garda la dernière fleur entre ses doigts, caressant avec douceur les pétales encore intacts.

"Je me suis demandé ce que je ferais, si une fois arrivé là-bas il n'était plus là à m'attendre… S'il m'en voulait encore. Et finalement je n'ai pas osé y aller."

"Le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est pourtant d'y aller et de lui demander, non ?"

Yuui le regarda quelques secondes, un peu surpris, semblant mesurer ses paroles. Puis il haussa les épaules à nouveau en riant.

"C'est vrai."

Kurogane poussa un soupir exaspéré. Ce type était vraiment trop bizarre, et il l'horripilait au plus haut point. Il venait gâcher son moment de tranquillité, s'incruster sur son pont pour venir lui raconter ses déceptions amoureuses. Mais malgré tout, quelque chose chez lui l'intriguait. Son sourire était trahi par le vide qui hantait son regard, et le faisait ressembler à une poupée cassée. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, comme dirait l'autre. Mais ce que ceux-là reflétaient n'était pas aussi doux qu'il voulait le faire croire.

"Vous connaissez l'histoire de ce pont ?"

"Hum ? Ouais… un truc avec un gamin mort, c'est ça ?"

"Il y avait deux frères qui vivaient dans ce village… Deux jumeaux. Ils venaient souvent jouer sur ce pont. Un jour, ils se sont disputés… Á propos de trois fois rien, une prise de tête comme beaucoup d'autres. Et l'un des deux a poussé l'autre ; un peu trop fort. Le pied de son frère a glissé et il est passé sous la rambarde…"

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais Kurogane resta silencieux, l'incitant à poursuivre son récit. Il ouvrit lentement les doigts pour libérer la dernière fleur, et la regarda tomber, emportée par un souffle de vent. Elle atterrit dans la rivière sous leurs pieds, et s'enfonça dans les eaux profondes, engloutie par le courant.

"Ça fait partie de ces moments qui semblent durer une éternité, alors qu'ils ne prennent que quelques secondes en réalité. Le gamin a écarquillé des yeux où se mêlaient l'effroi et la surprise, puis est tombé dans l'eau comme une pierre. Sa tête a frappé contre un caillou et l'eau est devenue rouge, les rochers aussi, tout était teinté de rouge, d'un écarlate terrifiant. Et pendant ce temps son frère s'est contenté de le regarder, trop pris de court, trop paralysé pour faire quoi que ce soit, il n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir, de tendre la main, de crier. Tout est allé si vite, un regard, la chute, les rochers, à peine une seconde et il n'était plus qu'un."

Il eut à nouveau ce rire horripilant.

"Enfin c'est ce qu'on raconte, au village."

Kurogane le fixa sans dire un mot, soutenant son regard ; le sourire de Yuui disparut légèrement et il tourna son regard vers la rivière, mal à l'aise. Tant mieux.

Il n'aimait pas ce sourire, ce masque mortuaire que revêtent les gens qui vont nous quitter, dans un ultime effort pour nous faire croire que tout finira bien. Il lui rappelait bien trop celui de sa mère, chaque fois qu'elle avait fait une nouvelle crise. Une sorte de mensonge rassurant, je serai toujours là et je n'ai pas mal, lutter jusqu'au bout pour ne pas faire de peine à ceux qu'on aime même lorsqu'on sait qu'on les tuera de chagrin et que l'on n'y peut rien. Trahison héroïque, cruelle attention de ceux qui veulent le bonheur des autres en oubliant qu'ils ont eux aussi le droit d'être heureux.

Assis sur le rebord de ce muret de pierre, ses bras entourant ses genoux, Yuui dégageait une attachante impression de fragilité. Á le voir comme ça il avait des idées étranges, envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux ou le serrer tout contre lui, murmurer des mots de miel à son oreille, tout ira bien, je suis là près de toi. Des choses qui lui semblaient stupides et appropriées à la fois. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, loin de cet idiot qui le rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement ; mais il avait l'impression qu'il suffirait qu'il détourne son regard pour qu'il disparaisse.

Et étrangement cette pensée le terrifiait.

Il se rapprocha et prit le menton de Yuui dans sa main, le forçant à le regarder. Douleur, fragilité, regrets, peine hantaient le regard azur, douleur, force, fermeté rendaient perçants les yeux d'un rouge ardent. Tenter de faire passer sa détermination dans le regard de l'autre, tenter de comprendre sa distance.

"Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était un accident. Ton frère ne t'en veut pas. Alors arrête d'y penser et décide de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie maintenant."

Une pointe de surprise dans le bleu écarquillé. Sourire en coin, une pointe de triomphe de Kurogane. Je sais ce que tu n'as pas dit et ce à quoi tu pensais. Alors maintenant arrête de jouer.

"Merci."

Il retira sa main et Yuui baissa légèrement la tête ; un rideau de mèches blondes s'abattit devant ses yeux, cachant son regard.

"J'aurais aimé … Te rencontrer avant. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas …"

"Pas quoi ?"

Il releva les yeux et eut un petit sourire triste, un sourire sincère, hanté mais empreint d'une ombre de soulagement qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler. C'était déjà un bon début.

"Oublie ça. Merci de m'avoir donné le courage d'y aller. Sans toi, qui sait combien de temps je serais encore resté ici alors qu'il est sûrement en train de m'attendre…"

Kurogane renifla, feignant un mépris amusé.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Avant de songer à faire quoi que ce soit, prends un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir. Je serai là demain, sur ce pont. Si tu veux…"

Yuui l'interrompit, posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de garder le silence. Il se releva, descendit du rebord pour se rapprocher de lui, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en un chaste baiser. Lorsqu'il recula, Kurogane lui attrapa le poignet pour lui couper toute possibilité de retraite.

"Ne t'enfuis pas…"

Yuui sourit doucement.

"Je suis désolé…"

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et approfondit le baiser. Il était doux et tendre, et Kurogane sentait plus que jamais monter en lui le désir de le protéger, de soigner et consolider son âme fragile. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant et sentant la chaleur du blond l'envahir, puis s'évanouir peu à peu. Quand il les rouvrit, Yuui avait disparu.

Il resta longtemps sur le pont, peinant à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il sentait encore la chaleur des lèvres de Yuui sur les siennes, ne pouvait plus penser correctement, ressentait une douleur indicible et une tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, que s'est-il passé, est-ce qu'il était vraiment là, ne pars pas, reviens moi et laisse moi te garder près de moi. Plus personne sur le pont, plus personne dans les environs, il n'y avait plus que lui seul comme un idiot en plein milieu de nulle part, déboussolé et ayant très envie de trouver un mur pour s'y cogner la tête, histoire de faire un peu le vide dans ses pensées.

Il resta longtemps appuyé contre le muret, tentant stupidement de trouver une réponse dans l'eau qui coulait en contrebas, mais bien évidemment le silence seul répondit à ses interrogations.

Bilan de la journée : son pont avait été squatté par un suicidaire fratricide qui l'avait embrassé, et lui s'était laissé faire sans que le fait qu'ils soient deux HOMMES lui effleure même l'esprit ; pire, il avait aimé ça, et pour finir en beauté il s'était avéré que son nouveau petit ami autoproclamé n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination, qui s'était évaporée avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de remettre en question son hétérosexualité. Et maintenant il était planté là à espérer qu'un poisson se décide à lui envoyer un message subliminal qui éclaircirait tout ce merdier.

Moralité : il faudrait qu'il évite de traîner aussi longtemps en plein soleil, à l'avenir.

Il passa à nouveau les doigts sur ses lèvres, puis secoua la tête et retourna fixer son regard sur les flots tourbillonnants.

Quelle sale journée.

* * *

Au crépuscule, il se décida enfin à passer voir sa mère. Il sonna à la porte et sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, le sourire faible qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle vint lui ouvrir lui pesa encore plus que d'habitude. Il partit à la cuisine leur préparer du thé ; lorsqu'il revint sa mère l'attendait, assise sur un fauteuil près de la table basse. Elle lui sourit de nouveau quand il s'approcha, la théière en main. 

"Tu es arrivé plus tard que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Tu as eu des soucis à ton travail ?"

"Non, j'ai voulu passer me détendre quelques minutes sur le pont et... J'ai été retardé."

Kurogane commença à remplir les tasses une à une. Sa mère lui lança un regard soucieux.

"Sur le pont ? Après ce qui s'est passé ?"

Kuro soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler de cette histoire, pas après la vision étrange qu'il avait eue cet après-midi. Il préférait ranger tout ça définitivement dans un coin de son esprit. Oublier les cheveux blonds, le regard hanté et le petit sourire triste qui s'étaient agrippés à sa mémoire, qu'il n'arrivait plus à déloger.

"Si tu parles de cette histoire de gamin mort, ça remonte à loin et..."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas passé, tu ne dois pas être au courant…"

Ce fut à son tour de jeter à sa mère un regard interrogateur, un peu déstabilisé. Son visage inquiet et un peu plus triste que d'ordinaire ne lui plaisaient pas. Si quelque chose de grave était arrivé pendant son absence…

"Au courant ?"

"Quelqu'un s'est suicidé la semaine dernière. Le frère du petit garçon mort il y a quelques années. Il s'est jeté du pont, son corps a été retrouvé aujourd'hui."

* * *

Un an. 

Un an depuis cette foutue rencontre sur ce maudit pont.

Un an qu'il venait régulièrement sur ce pont, pour y parler de tout et de rien, raconter sa vie aux arbres et aux mouches qui passaient.

Un an que les villageois lui jetaient un regard étrange chaque fois qu'ils passaient dans les environs.

Un an qu'il sentait comme un vide inexplicable au fond de lui, une sensation étrange de manque qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler.

Un an que la vie après la mort était devenue comme une obsession pour lui, qu'il avait quitté son emploi pour travailler à la boutique de cette sorcière de Yûko…

Kurogane n'était pas quelqu'un de superstitieux. Il n'évitait pas les échelles, ne s'extasiait pas devant un trèfle malformé et n'avait jamais cru aux fantômes. Mais… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il jeta un dernier regard au bouquet de lys blancs qu'il tenait en main avant de laisser tomber les fleurs une à une dans l'eau au-dessous de lui. Le même bouquet qu'il avait déposé sur sa tombe, lors de l'enterrement. Il frissona légèrement lorsque le souvenir de ce jour là lui revint à l'esprit. La mère des jumeaux s'était agenouillée par terre, en larmes, suppliant son fils de lui pardonner. Après la mort de son frère, lorsque Yuui lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, elle l'avait giflé et ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Son père, lui, était parti après l'accident.

Si Yuui avait choisi ces fleurs en hommage à son frère, ça lui aurait probablement plu à lui aussi… D'après Yûko, il avait fait le bon choix, mais comment savoir avec certitude les goûts d'une personne avec qui l'on a partagé si peu de moments ?

Kurogane donna un coup de point rageur sur la rambarde, qui manqua de peu de craquer.

"Idiot. Si tu m'avais laissé une chance, si j'étais arrivé quelques jours plus tôt …"

Kurogane laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Depuis la mort de son père, il était devenu si difficile d'approche que la plupart des gens le fuyaient, et il s'en était toujours porté à merveille. Et voilà qu'un parfait inconnu lui parlait quelques minutes, l'embrassait, et il n'arrivait plus à le chasser de son esprit. Un fantôme, qui plus est. Tout ça pour disparaître de sa vie à jamais, et le laisser avec ses remords, et un putain de trou impossible à combler.

Il fixa l'eau en soupirant. Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il avait sauté, ce jour-là ? Marre de vivre depuis des années avec un trou béant à la place du cœur ?

"Dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laissé le temps d'essayer de le combler…"

Il laissa tomber la dernière fleur, et la regarda couler lentement. Au moins, où qu'il soit, il avait probablement retrouvé ce qui lui manquait, à présent.

"Que son esprit repose en paix…"

Il jeta un dernier regard aux eaux tourbillonnantes, mais ce dont il avait besoin n'existait plus nulle part à présent. Seul subsistait le souvenir qui le hantait dans un coin de son esprit, ironique témoignage de ce qui n'existait déjà plus lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Puis il détourna le regard et partit.

Il ne revint plus jamais sur le pont.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? #évite les regards meurtriers du Fan-club de Yuui/Fai# 

Une chtite review quand même ? #technique ultime des yeux du chat potté en action#


	2. Les Glaçons de l'Amûûûr : épisode 1

Me revoilà, encore et toujours soutenue par ma merveilleuse Beta Poiroo-sama, pour un second one-shot !

Comme au chapitres précédents, attention spoils des tout derniers chapitres de la série (en parlant de ça, j'étais morte de rire quand j'ai vu les bouquets de fleurs de Lys en couverture … serait-je medium sans le savoir ?).

Pour commencer, une petite réponse aux reviews !

**Videl104 :** J'ai aussi eu du mal en écrivant, avec le changement de nom … va falloir du temps pour qu'on s'y fasse ToT

**Nandra-chan :** Mon auteur TRC favori qui me laisse une review …. Dieu Boudah Allah je vous bénis … et moi je trouve rien de mieux que de la faire pleurer … j'espère que ce chapitre va te remonter le moral XP #sort son épuisette# allons à la pêche aux poissons subliminaux !!!

**Sedinette-sama :** Voilà quelque chose de plus gai (sifflote)

**Agathe :** Ce one-shot là n'est pas dramatique, mais si tu aimes l'humour noir c'est sordide aussi XD

**Eileen-san :** merci mille fois de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur à temps, la dernière fois (mon héroïne !) … J'espère que je réussirai à te faire prendre goût à TRC … (l'espoir fait vivre XD)

**Subakun-sensei :** En fait je me suis fait la même remarque que toi en écrivant, mais j'ai été obligé de presser l'action puisque c'est un one-shot. Contente que tu aies aimé quand même. Et je veillerai à préciser pour l'AU la prochaine fois XD

**Gwendolen66 :** Et oui me voilà ! Et grâce à toi d'ailleurs, car ce sont tes fics qui m'ont incité à lire les spoils de TRC l'an dernier. Alors … de tout cœur …. Merci XDDDD … Et voila la crackfic !

**Poiroo :** Fai a à peine eu le temps de refroidir et tu veux déjà tuer Kuro … sans cœur … après ça, tu m'en veux d'écrire une death fic ? Je plaisante, merci de tout cœur pour tes corrections et ta review !

Et en règle générale … merci à toutes ! Je vous adore trop beaucoup XD

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Avertissement : Cette fanfiction contient des éléments capables de choquer les personnes particulièrement sensibles, celles qui apprécient les personnages de TRC ou tout simplement les personnes saines d'esprit en général. La lecture du texte ci-dessous peut occasionner des préjudices non négligeables pour votre santé mentale, et modifier à tout jamais votre perception des cuisinières, des congélateurs et autres fers à lisser._

_Composition : Crack fic 100, Humour noir 87, 875 , Glauquerie 43 , Stupidité 500._

* * *

_------Palais de Seles, il y a un an. --------_

"Fai !"

Crack. Encore une mine de critérium cassée. Fai poussa un gigantissime soupir, devant Chii intriguée qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien autant énerver son créateur. Fai dirigea son regard vers elle, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Chii ! Pour l'amour du ciel, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de t'habiller correctement pendant la journée !"

La dite créature baissa des yeux étonnés vers la petite nuisette qui lui faisait office de tenue, laissant peu de place à l'imagination.

"C'est pas bien nuisette ? Hier soir Fai a dit à Chii de mettre nuisette pourtant …"

Fai se retint à grand-peine de l'étrangler sur le champ. Ses quatre-vingt-sept dernières lectures du livre de loi Selesien ne lui ayant malheureusement pas permis de trouver la moindre loi autorisant la mise à mort pour cause de stupidité, il n'avait pas le choix et devait se la coltiner. En tous les cas, c'était bien la dernière fois qu'il essayait de produire une créature magique, plume ou non. Ou, au moins, la prochaine fois il la ferait à jeun, pas le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée avec Fei et Ashura … il avait fait une petite erreur lors de la phase correspondant au développement du cortex cérébral, et le sort avait agi sur la poitrine de Chii à la place … ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas pour déplaire aux gardes du palais –du moins ceux qu'il restait …

"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Chii", dit Fai, essayant de son mieux de garder patience. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'apprendre. Ap-pren-dre. "Une nuisette, ça se met pour _dormir._ Pendant la journée, tu dois--"

"Faaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

Cette fois-ci le pauvre critérium vola littéralement dans les airs, atterrissant dans la jugulaire d'un des gardes qui tomba raide mort, étendu sur le sol. _Oups. Encore un. Je devrais peut-être vraiment écouter Fei Wang Reed et prendre des vacances ; faire ce petit voyage qu'il me conseille depuis des années …_ Ses pensées furent bien vite interrompues par l'apparition de l'objet de tous ses tourments au seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Ashura, une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts, le fixait avec des petits yeux suppliants.

"Faiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai encore trouvé un noeud !"

Ashura enjamba le cadavre du garde pour se rapprocher de son magicien/coiffeur personnel, et lui exposer l'étendue des dégâts. Fai agrippa la mèche d'une main crispée par l'énervement.

"Pfff … ce machin minuscule, là ? Je vais prendre une paire de ciseaux et ça sera vite réglé, au lieu de passer des heures à essayer de tout démêler …"

Ashura recula, horrifié.

"Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Le bas des mèches n'aura plus cette symétrie parfaite qui fait toute ma fierté ! Dois-je te rappeler la promesse que tu m'as faite ? Tu m'as promis de tout faire pour exaucer mon souhait, il y a des années !"

" _"Faire de votre coupe de cheveux la plus soyeuse, lisse, brillante et impeccable de toutes les dimensions réunies"_, je sais …"

_Tout ça pour se venger des gamins qui s'étaient moqués de son implantation capillaire en forme de M durant toute son enfance …_

Fai poussa un soupir résigné, replia la pétition contre les passés angsty qu'il était en train de rédiger et assit Chii sur une chaise pour qu'elle y attende sagement son retour. Puis il posa le cadavre du garde sur son épaule, pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous arranger ça …"

Ashura esquissa un sourire de triomphe et lui emboîta le pas. Cependant, sa mine se renfrogna lors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre au cadavre que portait le magicien.

"Fai … ne me dis pas que tu as encore recommencé … tu sais bien que je t'avais interdit de continuer à décorer ta chambre ainsi que les couloirs du palais avec tous ces corps. C'est d'un mauvais goût imbuvable, et les villageois commencent à déserter le pays à cause de l'odeur …"

"Mais ça me rappelle mon enfance, vous savez bien que je me sens dépaysé lorsque je n'ai pas un ou deux cadavres à portée de vue …"

Ashura l'attrapa par l'épaule, et le força à se retourner qu'il jette un œil au couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser. Fai pivota, heurtant au passage avec son coude un garde qui remontait les escaliers, portant une plein carton d'après-shampoing démêlant Dope®, et qui perdit l'équilibre pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas, pour ne plus jamais se relever. Ashura y prêta peu d'attention, trop occupé à montrer à son magicien l'amoncellement de cadavres qui remplissaient les couloirs du château, parfois écrasés sous des éboulement de pierres et de colonnes, _"pour le côté esthétique"_ comme disait le magicien.

"Un ou deux d'accord, mais là ça commence à faire beaucoup. Bon sang, Fai, on croule littéralement sous les cadavres ! Est-ce que ta manie de causer la mort de tous ceux qui t'entourent n'aurait pas dû disparaître avec la mort de ton frère jumeau ?"

Fai haussa les épaules, désabusé.

"Vous savez, plus tôt on prend de mauvaises habitudes, plus il est dur de s'en séparer …"

C'était toujours la même chanson ; Ashura faisait toujours tout un plat de peu de choses. Après tout, une fois qu'on s'était habitué aux mouches et à l'odeur, elle était pas mal du tout cette déco ; on pouvait même y voir la marque d'un certain talent… Après tout, il est bien connu que les artistes avant-gardistes ne rencontrent toujours que du mépris de la part de leur premier public.

Satisfait de ces pensées positives, et malgré les grognements de protestation de son roi, il poussa l'un des corps qui obstruaient l'entrée de la salle de bains pour ouvrir la porte et y pénétrer, suivi de près par Ashura-Ô. Une fois à l'intérieur il posa le cadavre qu'il tenait sur son épaule à droite du lavabo, sur le sol.

Parfait. Il ferait un magnifique porte-savon.

Puis il sortit son nécessaire à coiffure Bébélis®, et s'attela au démêlage soigneux et appliqué des cheveux de son souverain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Fai était enfin parvenu à démêler les cheveux un à un, en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer leur cuticule, et finissait le traditionnel double shampoing soin capillaire plus brushing. Il donnait quelques derniers coups de sèche-cheveux pour terminer son œuvre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par quelques coups timides donnés contre la porte de la salle de bain.

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'une des cuisinières du château, qui fit une légère révérence avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, les joues teintées de rouge et le regard dirigé vers le sol. Elle s'approcha d'Ashura, lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, et les yeux du roi se rétrécirent dangereusement.

"Fai, Fai, Fai … il paraît que tu as encore mis le corps de ton frère dans le congélateur de la cuisine ? Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'on a besoin de la place pour y ranger la viande et les légumes."

Fai lâcha instantanément les cheveux d'Ashura, et croisa les bras en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

"Faut bien que je le mette quelque part, le bassin est en cours de nettoyage …"

Ashura ricana intérieurement. Il tenait enfin une occasion de se venger des irritantes lubies de décorateur d'intérieur de son magicien.

Il passa rapidement en mode Sourire-angélique-qui-cache-des-propos-sadiques, LA technique imparable expliquée dans le chapitre 4 du _Manuel du parfait petit Psychopathe_, _par Seishiro Sakurazuka_. Elle obtenait la seconde place après _"Tuez de vos mains le jumeau adoré de votre bien-aimé"_, mais malheureusement Fai s'était déjà chargé de cela lui-même avant son arrivée.

_Ça devient de moins en moins évident de trouver des victimes correctement éduquées, de nos jours …._

"Tu peux toujours le couper en morceaux, il prendra moins de place en attendant."

"Tu as perdu l'esprit ! Comment pourrais-je faire ça à mon frère bien-aimé ?"

Ashura élargit encore son sourire, vérifiant du coin de l'œil l'effet qu'il produisait dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Parfait. Il s'en serait presque donné des frissons lui-même … un vrai Hannibal Lecter en puissance, caché derrière un sourire d'ange.

"Ça ne t'a pas empêché de le tuer, pourtant."

"J'avais des circonstances atténuantes. Il avait rasé les cheveux de ma poupée préférée, quand on était encore au château. Mais maintenant je lui ai pardonné, et je veux travailler au renforcement de nos liens familiaux. Malgré tout c'est toujours mon frère bien-aimé …"

Fai ferma les yeux un instant, essayant désespérément d'effacer de son esprit le souvenir atroce qui revenait le hanter. Une image claire, crue, tout simplement abominable. Au milieu d'un amas de cheveux blonds épars, sa poupée gisant sur le lit, défigurée, ayant perdu à jamais sa resplendissante crinière dorée.

Enfin … maintenant il était parvenu à tourner la page, et, dans un formidable élan de générosité, avait fini par pardonner les écarts de comportement du monstre sans cœur qui lui avait servi de frère. Bon, d'accord, le fait que le dit monstre sans cœur s'était sacrifié pour que lui reste en vie avait peut-être un peu aidé, mais c'était un détail …

Malgré tout, il lui fallait régler cette histoire de congélateur au plus vite. Avant Noël et le réveillon, de préférence : il aurait besoin de la place pour stocker les bûches glacées.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent dire quelque chose là-dessus, dans un des chapitres du manuel."

Il fouilla dans la cape d'Ashura –très connue pour sa capacité à dissimuler des frères défunts, mais également capable de contenir des objets divers et variés comme une paire de chaussettes de rechange, une piscine gonflable avec pompe à air intégrée pour les jours de canicule (plutôt rares dans cette contrée, certes, mais bon, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve), un cache-œil en cas de subite relation yaoï menant à la semi-cécité obligatoire, un lisseur à cheveux d'urgences, et tous les autres accessoires qu'un monarque digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir à portée de main en permanence.

Après une heure de recherches infructueuses, Fai avait décidé de mieux s'organiser, et de confier à la cuisinière les objets qui ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il essayait de retrouver.

Deux autres heures s'écoulèrent, et la pauvre femme menaçait de crouler sous le poids de la montagne d'objets de toute sorte entassés dans ses bras, lorsque Fai poussa une exclamation de triomphe, brandissant à bout de bras un ouvrage intitulé _Les 1001 meilleures façons de regretter éternellement la mort de son/sa frère/sœur jumeau/elle, par Subaru Suméragi, Chef de la Famille Suméragi et Trois fois détenteur du prix de l'Angsty Look Mondial Festival._

**Chapitre 4245 : -Que faire lorsque le cadavre de votre frère défunt encombre votre congélateur -**

**Malgré les probables conseils de votre entourage vous dictant de le découper en morceaux pour prendre moins de place, je vous conseille une seconde solution plus morale et plus bénéfique pour le respect de votre période de deuil, qui consiste tout simplement à le ressusciter. Pour****ce**** faire, suivez scrupuleusement le mode d'emploi ci-dessous.**

**1 Liez un lien ambigu avec un psychopathe interdimensionnel (attention, évitez de choisir un vétérinaire sous peine d'obtenir l'effet inverse à celui souhaité).**

**2 Passez un contrat avec le dit psychopathe, impliquant de préférence un voyage avec une princesse simple d'esprit, un ****clone****anthropophage, une mascotte décérébrée et un sacrifice nécessaire.**

**3 Faites croire que vous êtes poursuivi par un ex possessif pour émouvoir et piéger le dit sacrifice.**

**4 Ajoutez une bonne dose d'angst, remuez le tout et c'est prêt.**

**Avertissement : Pour le bon déroulement de l'opération, nous vous déconseillons de tomber amoureux du sacrifice cité ci-dessus, même s'il s'agit d'un beau ninja ténébreux au regard de braise, aux répliques plus classes les unes que les autres, qui sait lire en vous comme personne et qui de toute façon ne vous laisse pas le choix, il a déjà décidé qu'il vous sauverait****quel que soit votre point de vue sur la question. Ne cédez pas à la pression des fangirls qui voudront vous caser ensemble ****à tout prix**** pour donner libr****e cours**** à leurs fantasmes. En cas d'échec, très probable, abandonnez l'idée de ressusciter votre frère, épousez le ninja, apprenez par cœur le kamasutra illustré car rien n'est plus dangereux que de décevoir une horde de fangirls en furie, refaites votre vie et reportez vous au chapitre suivant : **_**"Soirée pizza, ou comment se débarrasser d'une masse de viande importante qui encombre son congélateur"**_

**PS : S'il vous était arrivé de perdre un œil au cours du voyage cité en 2. , profitez de la préparation de la soirée pizza pour en récupérer un, prétextant qu'ainsi votre frère et vous serez toujours**** ensemble****. (pour les répliques émouvantes, voir **_**Annexes**_

Fai poussa un soupir empreint de désespoir qui aurait poussé à la retraite la meilleure des Drama Queen, avant de refermer le livre. Tout cela s'annonçait bien plus difficile que prévu. Avec un second soupir encore plus pathétique que le premier –record battu !- il jeta le livre par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier atterrit tout en haut de la pile toujours portée par la cuisinière, rompant l'équilibre précaire qui s'y était installé.

Après un spectacle d'une violence inouïe, digne de donner des cauchemars pour le restant de leurs jours aux fans de Card Captor Sakura ayant décidé de lire TRC pour avoir la suite des aventures de leur héroïne préférée, la cuisinière gisait écrasée sous une tonne d'équipements hétéroclites répandus sur le sol.

"Félicitations. Tu viens tout juste de tuer notre dernière cuisinière … et le dernier habitant de ce château par la même occasion."

"Est-ce qu'il n'en restait pas trois en tout, normalement ?"

Ashura secoua la tête négativement.

"Le four a explosé ce matin, lorsque l'une d'elles a voulu te faire cuire ton petit déjeuner. Elles sont mortes sur le coup."

Fai haussa les épaules.

"On y peut rien, tout n'est que fatalité, comme dirait l'autre."

Il ferma les yeux. Sa décision était prise.

"Seigneur Ashura …"

Fai se mit à genoux devant son roi, envahi par une vague d'amour soudaine qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

"Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir."

Ashura leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pfff … Fait chier. Ya plus âme qui vive au château, et j'ai pas envie de me taper ta création décérébrée et ses questions existentielles à longueur de journées. Je vais piquer un somme en attendant, et tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher, parce que si tu n'es pas là à mon réveil je viendrai te chercher. On a plus de cuisinière et je doute que Chii soit capable de me cuisiner des pancakes."

Fai acquiesça sans le moindre mot de protestation.

C'était seulement maintenant, à l'heure de la séparation, qu'il comprenait enfin tout ce qu'Ashura représentait pour lui. Oubliés leurs disputes, les pénibles journées passées a démêler chaque millimètre de son abondante chevelure, leurs désaccords sur la décoration intérieure, la victoire par 10 à 0 de son monarque lors de cette bataille de boules de neige qui l'avait laissé irrémédiablement empli de rancune envers lui. Tout cela était oublié.

Il ne ressentait plus qu'une immense gratitude, de la reconnaissance pour celui qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait appris comment faire le ménage, utiliser un fer à lisser, laver le linge, récurer les meubles, nettoyer la fosse septique, sans jamais rien lui demander en échange …

Il lui baisa les pieds avec amour, regrettant instantanément que l'hygiène de cette partie du corps du roi ait échappé à l'attention obsessionnelle qui l'habitait quand il s'agissait du soin de sa chevelure. Puis il se releva et leva les yeux, pour croiser ceux, baignés de larmes qu'il tentait vainement de retenir, de son bien-aimé souverain.

"Ne vous faites pas de soucis, votre majesté. Á mon retour, je vous cuisinerai les plus délicieux pancakes qui aient jamais effleuré votre palais, immergés sous un océan de sirop d'érable."

_N'empêche qu'un de ces jours, pour les boules de neige, j'aurai ma revanche. _

Ashura acquiesça, la gorge nouée, faisant de son mieux pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots sous le coup de la douleur. Si seulement cet abruti pouvait se dépêcher de se barrer et arrêter de lui marcher sur les pieds, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

"Adieu, votre majesté."

Il s'en alla sans se retourner ; la séparation était dure mais il devait partir dignement. Il inspira profondément, prit sous son bras les quinze derniers tomes des _Auto apitoiements de Harry Potter_ et pénétra dans les toilettes.

Fichue gastro.

Il faudrait quand même qu'il pense à organiser ce fameux voyage interdimensionnel, un jour ou l'autre …

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** L'auteur présente ses plus plates excuses aux fans de TRC, de Card Captor Sakura, de Harry Potter (Eileen ne me tue pas par pitié) de Fai, d'Ashura, de Chii, et tout autre personnage cité ou apparaissant dans cet histoire, ainsi qu'à la société protectrice des cuisinières.

L'auteur précise qu'aucune cuisinière n'a été blessée ou maltraitée pendant la réalisation de cette fanfiction.

Les livraisons de tomates pourries se font en bas à gauche XD


	3. Les Glaçons de l'Amûûûr : épisode 2

Vous l'attendiez avec impatience ? Non ? Tant pis ! Voici enfin le second épisode des Glaçons de l'amûûûr X3

Je vous avais promis un one-shot angsty avant cela, mais au vu des derniers évènements ... (Kuro ToT) ... j'ai préféré tenter de remonter le moral des troupes ... en espérant que ça marchera ...

Avant tout, quelques petites réponses aux reviews ...

Videl104 : encore une dose de déprime chez nos amies les clamps, un nouveau chapitre en réponse XD ...

Anea-hime : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ... #rougit#

Gwendolen66 : celui là est un peu moins scato, rassure toi XD

Sedinette-sama : j'ai pensé à rajouter de nouvelles citations, rien que pour toi X3

nandra-chan : Hé oui, il y a un deux, et même ... un trois, soyons fous (qui est pour le quatre ?)

tora : merci :) ... et voilà la suite

Para-San : le retour de la meilleure des fics connes ( je prends ça comme un compliment XD)

agathe : vaut mieux rire avec Tokyo Babylon qu'en pleurer ... (sinon on risque d'y passer ses journées, malheureusement ToT)

hina kun : ma chtite soeur adorée X3 ... oups, il parait j'ai dévoilé mon vrai visage ? Zut ... les gens vont savoir quelle sadique je suis ...

Zoro-kun : c'est pas grave ... #planque le fouet pour que personne d'autre le voie # ... désolée, mais Kuro y passe aussi dans ce chapitre ( et apparaîtra dans un prochain XD)

* * *

Par une douce matinée de printemps, quelques heures après l'arrivée de l'aube aux doigts roses, la vie reprenait doucement pour les deux derniers habitants de Seles. 

Un peu de soleil filtrait à travers les gros nuages cotonneux, qui, comme toujours, teintaient de blanc le ciel de ce pays hivernal, et la surface du palais miroitait de doux reflets chatoyants. Sans doute charmée par ce spectacle enchanteur, une mésange vint se poser sur le bord d'une fenêtre, gonflant son jabot pour faire profiter de son doux chant les habitants du palais. Elle avait commencé à laisser entendre quelques accords mélodieux, aussi doux que le clapotement de la pluie sur les tendres pousses d'un jeune olivier, lorsque …

"Fai ! Reviens ici tout de suite c'est un ordre !"

Fai arriva au bord du bassin en courant, manquant de déraper au passage sur l'une des nombreuses flaques de sang qui tâchaient le sol. D'une seconde à l'autre _il _allait surgir à sa poursuite. Le magicien n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il se pencha vers l'eau, appelant avec frénésie :

"Chii ! Chii ! Chii ! Chii !"

Fai se figea au milieu de son appel, réalisant soudain à quel point il avait l'air ridicule. Il prit en note de changer le nom dont il avait affublé la jeune fille, remit en place son manteau blanc duveteux (lavable en machine), reprit son souffle puis appela calmement :

"Chii, viens ici s'il te plaît."

Chii sortit de l'eau dès qu'elle entendit l'appel de son maître, comme un gentil toutou bien dressé. Fai l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, elle portait un joli déshabillé de soie blanche avec des pompons, blancs eux aussi, et un peu de dentelle, le tout agrémenté d'une petite queue de chat touffue qui s'accordait à merveille avec ses oreilles. Depuis quelques temps, il avait de sérieux soupçons en ce qui concernait les arrière-pensées d'Ashura, qui tenait toujours à s'occuper personnellement de la garde-robe de la jeune "fille".

En tous les cas, il allait devoir songer sérieusement à offrir à son frère quelques visites chez un psychologue, lorsqu'il l'aurait ressuscité. Rester au fond de l'eau pendant des années, avec une parfaite vue en contre-plongée sur un sosie de sa mère en sous-vêtements affriolants, n'avait très certainement pas dû arranger son équilibre affectif déjà perturbé.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il y avait plus important. Fai empoigna Chii par les épaules, et la jeune fille lui lança un regard intrigué.

"Chii, j'ai besoin de toi. Transforme-toi en pistolet anesthésiant, s'il te plaît."

Chii approuva d'un signe de tête enthousiaste.

"Bien !"

Chii croisa les mains, et aussitôt une lumière éclatante l'entoura. Fai dut se protéger les yeux avec sa main, ébloui.

"Pouvoir du prisme lunaire, transforme-moi !"

Des bulles de lumière l'entourèrent, et tout son corps prit une écoeurante teinte rosâtre. Elle se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même à une vitesse folle, accompagnée par une étrange musique d'ascenseur, et tandis qu'elle prenait des poses étranges, des accessoires plus ridicules les uns que les autres surgirent du néant pour venir se poser sur son corps. A travers les bulles de lumière qui commençaient à envahir la pièce, diffusant une odeur nauséabonde qui rappelait vaguement celle du lilas, le magicien crut discerner une jupe plissée, des chignons, et un petit nœud rose bonbon avec bottes assorties.

Chii prit une pose assez déconcertante, une main ouverte au-dessus de ses yeux, l'autre sur les hanches, jambes écartées et jupe – déjà bien assez courte comme ça- volant au vent. Une croissant de lune vint étinceler derrière elle, et elle lança d'un ton surexcité :

"Au nom de la lune, Chii va te punir !"

Fai resta figé, immobile, yeux écarquillés, bouche légèrement entrouverte. Les bulles parfum lilas continuèrent de voleter doucement, éclatant avec un petit "pop" quand elles rencontraient un obstacle. Une mouche traversa la pièce et vint se poser sur le bord du bassin. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, le magicien trouva la force de dire enfin quelque chose.

"Chii … c'est quoi, _ça_ ?"

Chii le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Puis des petits rouages se mirent en marche dans sa tête, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un "o" de forme parfaite.

"Oups. " dit-elle, rougissant. "Chii a dû confondre. Sa majesté Ashura adore les cosplays, alors Chii …"

Fai leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il allait _vraiment_ falloir qu'il ait une conversation sérieuse avec Ashura … quand celui-ci se serait calmé.

"On réglera ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, trans…"

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ashura surgit dans la salle du trône, une perruque échevelée et tâchée de sang à la main, à la recherche du magicien de son royaume. Fai se jeta avec précipitation au milieu d'un des tas de cadavres, et fit le mort en espérant passer inaperçu. Les yeux du roi scannèrent brièvement la salle, avant de se poser à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le blond.

"Fai, sors de là. Tu crois vraiment qu'un seul des gardes avait les moyens de se payer un Manteau en Fourrure d'Hamster Blanc Géant de Seles® comme le tien ?"

"Zut."

Fai se releva, tête basse, époussetant le dit manteau - vierge de toute souillure, comme toujours, malgré son séjour au milieu des cadavres et des flaques de sang. Le temps sembla soudain se ralentir, les pans de tissu flottèrent un instant en l'air, illuminant la pièce, faisant miroiter les éclats dorés de sa chevelure. Une musique féerique emplit la pièce, et les yeux d'Ashura se remplirent d'étoiles tandis qu'il l'admirait, incapable de détacher son regard d'un spectacle aussi ravissant.

"Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu arrivais à garder un blanc aussi éclatant, quoi que tu fasses …"

Le souverain s'approcha de Fai, fasciné, et saisit le tissu duveteux de son manteau entre ses mains.

"Hum … c'est doux … c'est neuf ?"

Le magicien lui décocha un sourire aussi immaculé que la fourrure qui composait ses vêtements.

"Non, j'utilise le pouvoir des plumes pour le conserver dans son état d'origine. J'ai remis mon frère dans le congélateur, ça lui suffit."

Ashura opina du chef, un éclat de compréhension dans le regard.

"Oh, je vois. Ça explique pourquoi il efface automatiquement toute trace de sang … Par contre, ce n'était pas la peine de t'en faire pour ton frère, puisque j'ai caché une plume dans la pierre que tu as placé dans son cercueil. Ça fait partie des six renseignements vitaux que les clamp m'ont demandé de garder secrets pour pouvoir te mettre les nerfs à bout, et te faire péter les plombs et tomber dans un état catatonique à la fin de l'Arc de Seles. Et par la même occasion, ça leur permet d'avoir des fans au bord de la crise d'épilepsie incapables d'attendre la sortie du prochain chapitre."

"D'accord … ça explique tout …"

Fai hocha la tête à son tour en signe d'approbation, et les deux hommes continuèrent à se regarder, songeurs … jusqu'à ce que soudain, la musique s'arrête.

"Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait !!!"

Ashura poussait des hurlements hystériques, accompagnés d'une féroce vague de postillons. Fai sortit un parapluie – ou, à la réflexion, vu qu'à Seles il ne tombe pas de la pluie mais de la neige, plutôt une ombrelle - et tenta de le raisonner.

"J'ai seulement voulu bien faire … je voulais commencer à nettoyer le palais, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, à cause des corps par terre, et tout …mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de serpillière, alors j'ai pris ce qui me tombait sous la main … et puis ce n'est qu'une perruque, après tout … "

Á peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une veine de taille impressionnante fit son apparition sur la tempe d'Ashura. _Grossière erreur …_

"Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle perruque ! C'était … c'était ma perruque préférée !!!!!"

Fai para la seconde attaque de postillons, plus agressive encore que la première, à l'aide de son parapluie ( une minute de recueillement, pour penser à tous les professeurs qui ont pu vous donner envie de faire la même chose ) et lança, énervé :

"Et puis, de toute façon, c'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien si vous avez le cheveu pau …"

"Je n'ai pas le cheveu pauvre !" hurla Ashura, scandalisé. "Tu ne comprends donc rien ?! Ce n'était pas une perruque, c'était _une partie de moi _! Ma véritable chevelure, celle de mon âme !"

Il empoigna Fai par les épaules, lui faisant lâcher son parapluie.

"ALORS TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE LUI FAIRE ÇA !"

Le mage s'essuya le visage avec le bord du manteau d'un des cadavres, mais Ashura enchaîna la troisième salve avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer.

"MAIS DIS MOUA POURQUOI TU AS FAIT ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!"

Fai tomba à genoux, vaincu.

"D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout vous avouer !"

"Lorsque j'ai détruit votre perruque préférée, ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. En fait, c'était … un appel au secours."

Fai s'effondra, en larmes, dès la fin de sa phrase, comme écrasé sous le poids sans cesse croissant de sentiments refoulés devenus trop lourd à supporter. Selon le _Parfait petit angsty boy illustré_ (toujours par Subaru Sumeragi, son écrivain préféré), lorsque, comme il l'avait fait, on avait pris soin de ne pas verser une seule larme pendant des années, l'effet produit par cette technique était des plus saisissants.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva des yeux gonflés par les larmes, ce fut pour croiser le regard plus que sceptique de son souverain.

"Un appel à l'aide, hein ? Et pourquoi donc ?"

Fai leva les yeux au plafond, pensif.

"Heu … parce que je passe mon temps à faire fondre la glace dans les fosses septiques de tous les villages du coin, à ramasser les cadavre des villageois parce que malgré ce que vous dites, vous aussi vous avez pris goût à ma nouvelle mode déco, et que quand j'ai enfin quelques minutes de temps libre, lorsque je n'ai pas le temps de me cacher dans la bibliothèque pour aller lire mes Mickey, vous me forcez à passer des heures à démêler un par un les cheveux de votre _satanée perruque_ ?"

Le blond observa avec appréhension (ainsi qu'une pointe d'amusement, il faut bien l'avouer) le visage d'Ashura passer du blanc au gris pâle, puis au vert, puis au bleu blanc rouge (coupe du monde de rugby oblige), avant de se fixer sur une magnifique nuance rouge écarlate. Il sembla un instant sur le point d'éclater à nouveau, et Fai se mit à chercher avec frénésie où avait bien pu passer son parapluie, puis, contre toute attente, il reprit sa couleur normale, et un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon vint éclairer son visage.

"Fai … cette fois-ci tu as dépassé les bornes", dit-il d'une voix doucereuse, faussement contrite. "Je n'ai plus le choix, à présent … il va falloir que j'utilise la Technique Ultime du _Manuel du parfait petit psychopathe._"

Fai avala péniblement sa salive, ne pouvant détacher son regard du rictus malfaisant qui déformait les traits de son souverain.

"La … la technique ultime ?"

Ashura continua de sourire (décidément, Fai n'était pas le seul à s'être entraîné), et répondit d'une voix suave :

"Se faire tuer par la personne qu'on aime, pour qu'elle soit liée à nous par des regrets éternels."

"Mais c'est complètement stupide !"

"Non, c'est du Clamp®."

Fai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le roi le coupa avant qu'il n'en ait eut l'occasion.

"Deux secondes, s'il te plaît."

Ashura sortit un post-it de sous sa cape, et un pli de concentration se forma entre ses deux yeux tandis qu'il le lisait avec attention.

"Alors … Petit un : Au moment de mourir, prendre soin d'avoir préparé une petite phrase poignante, capable de miner une dernière fois et à jamais le moral de votre bien-aimé ( le fameux "Tu es trop gentil" et ses variantes est particulièrement conseillé, car -sans compter sa popularité auprès des fangirls- il permet en plus d'entretenir le sentiment de culpabilité de votre victime)."

"Petit deux : Prendre une expression attentionnée et mélancolique, et ne pas oublier de tomber avec grâce de sorte que l'image de votre chute soit de celles que l'on garde en mémoire pour le restant de ses jours."

Á la fin de sa lecture, il rangea son post-it, remit sa cape en place et croisa les bras avec un air déterminé.

"C'est bon, on peut s'y mettre à présent. Allez hop, tue-moi."

Fai se massa les tempes, complètement atterré. Une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et vu la façon dont les choses étaient en train de tourner, elle ne risquait pas de le quitter de sitôt.

"Mais vous êtes mala----ade. C'est pas possible. Je vais me réveiller."

Ashura secoua la tête avec lenteur, en claquant la langue d'un air déçu.

"Voyons Fai, ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plaît. Tue-moi, on n'a pas toute la journée."

"Faux.", pointa le magicien. "Car si jamais je dois vous tuer, peu importe ce que vous aviez prévu pour le reste de la journée, c'est définitivement annulé."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cette angle-là …" Ashura se gratta le bas du menton, songeur. "Enfin, tant pis maintenant. Tue-moi un bon coup, ça sera déjà ça de fait."

"MAIS NON, JE REFUSE !"

Ashura recula légèrement, surpris par l'emportement soudain du blondinet. Puis il se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils.

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Mais parce que je ne PEUX pas vous tuer. Parce que …"

"Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas assez."

"QUOI ?" Fai se prit la tête entre les mains, consterné. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, la tournure que prenaient les choses. "C'est pas possible … Ça tourne au délire, tout ça …"

"Je suis au courant, pour la photo."

Le visage du magicien se fit plus pâle que son Manteau en Fourrure d'Hamster Blanc Géant de Seles®.

"Qu… quelle photo ?"

Ashura ricana, d'un rire sans joie, méprisant.

"Celle que t'as donné Fei Wang Reed. Celle de celui que tu es _censé_ assassiner. Celle de ce _"Kurogane"_ qui boit un verre de jus de citron en sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, de l'eau ruisselant sur ses muscles ridiculement surdéveloppés … CELLE QUE TU AS CACHE SOUS TON OREILLER, ET QUE TU REGARDES TOUS LES SOIRS AVANT DE T'ENDORMIR !"

Le blond se racla la gorge ; une légère rougeur s'était installée sur son visage.

"Ah, ça … C'est juste … pour le boulot. Il faut bien que je mémorise son apparence, sinon je risquerais de le louper, et il faut absolument que je lui fasse son affaire."

Ashura haussa un sourcil suspicieux.

"Que tu lui _fasses son affaire_, hein ?"

Fai sentit son visage s'empourprer encore d'avantage.

"C'est une métaphore ! Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je le tue ! Rien …de plus …"

"Ah oui …" Le roi s'avança vers lui, l'air terriblement menaçant.

Fai avala péniblement sa salive et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, cherchant autour de lui quelque chose dont il pourrait se servir pour se défendre, quoi que ce soit. Il repéra l'un des néons au plafond, qu'il fit venir jusqu'à lui grâce à sa magie, et le transforma en une sorte de sabre lumineux.

"N … N'approchez pas ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire vous regarde, de toute façon !"

Ashura utilisa le même stratagème que Fai pour se fabriquer un sabre, lui aussi, et se précipita sur son magicien.

"Meurs, pour avoir trahi l'amour que je te portais !"

"Vous voulez rire ?" Fai para à grand-peine le coup que lui porta son roi, puis le repoussa et passa à la contre-attaque. "Vous fantasmez sur Chii ! Vous êtes un vieil hétéro pervers ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous faire passer pour un jeune bishounen ambigu ?"

"Tout est de TA faute !" Ashura évita de justesse un coup de sabre qui, bien placé, aurait pu faire des dégâts, et se remit en garde. "Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu la fasses autant ressembler _à ta mère_ ?!"

Fai se figea, sabre en l'air, et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Ashura de passer en mode "tomate mûre à point". Il baissa son sabre, restant quand même à une distance respectable de son souverain, au cas où …

"Mais … quel est le rapport … avec ma mère ? Vous ne … l'avez pas connue, non ?"

Ashura baissa les yeux vers le sol, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Le magicien sentit un frisson passer le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un atroce pressentiment était en train de se former en lui, qu'il ne parvenait pas à clairement identifier. Et il avait la sensation qu'il valait mieux que les choses en restent là.

Mais au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes de silence, Ashura se racla la gorge, et se décida enfin à reprendre la parole.

"Fai … Je crois que je n'ai plus d'autre choix, à présent … il faut que je t'avoue la vérité."

Le blond se contenta de le fixer sans mot dire, les yeux écarquillés, la gorge sèche. Ashura lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Fai … je suis ton père."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !"

* * *

Que s'est-il passé entre Ashura et la mère de Fai ? Pourquoi a-t-il abandonné son fils ? Chii parviendra-t-elle enfin à se faire greffer un cerveau ? 

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des glaçons de l'amûûûr ...

Pour faire un don à Ashura pour qu'il s'achète une nouvelle perruque, c'est en bas à gauche XD


	4. Neige

Bon, place à l'angst que je vous promettais depuis un moment, dans un (petit) one-shot X3. Encore une fois on remercie ma Yuuko-sama, alias poiroo, pour sa correction. Le prochain chapitre des glaçons arrivera ... ben ... quand j'aurais commencé à l'écrire, déja ... #goutte# ... promis, promis, je fais une petite pause dans cage dès que possible ;)

Légers spoils. Pour ce One-shot, l'histoire se passe avant Seles et Acid Tokyo approximativement. Fai a ses deux beaux yeux bleus (snif) et appelle Kuro-toutou par ses surnoms :). Mais il y a un peu de spoils indirects sur Seles.

**_Place à une petite (ou longue X3) réponse aux reviews :_**

**Tora** : En ce qui concerne le fait qu'Ashu paraisse aussi jeune, il y a une explication scientifique : Tout le monde sait que la glace et le froid conservent. Or Seles est un pays couvert de glace et extrèmement froid. Donc les habitants de Seles vieillissent au ralenti. CQFD Quand au manuels, ils sont malheureusement en rupture de stock.

**Poiroo :** #apporte vite une bouteille d'oxygène pour na pas perdre sa beta adorée# Bien sûr que Kuro entendra parler de THE photo. C'est beaucoup plus amus- juste comme ça :) . C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de préciser que l'idée du jus de citron venait de toi. Merci encore XD

**Lulupine :** Et encore, vous avez échappé à Ashura au visage décomposé caché derrière un masque noir en forme de capot de deux-cheveaux X3

**Sedinette-sama :** Vaut mieux qu'il fantasme sur Kuro que sur son père X3

**Gwendolen66 :** Merci XD (j'avoue, je lis un passage du livre de Sei tous les soirs)

**Subakun-sensei :** Désolée, la suite viendra un peu plus tard :) Quels sabro-laser ? Je n'ai vu que des néons ; p

**Zoro-kun :** T'inkiète, tout le monde le sait déja que tu es une fanatique XP. Contente ? Kuro est de nouveau entier (avec un joli bras en peau de lézard XD)

**Fyelizu :** Je ne connais pas le coeur à ses raisons désolée :) Vive Brenda aussi (même si j'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est). Kuro sera la dans deux chapitres, si tout se passe bien.

**Kuroxfyechan :** Ravie de t'avoir remonté le moral (et dsl si ce chapitre la te le rebaisse ...)

**Nandra-chan :** #nan, pas Chii dans son costume marin rose !!!# ... ça fait beaucoup de présumptions tout ça ... (que vient faire la perruque dans tout ça ? XD). Ne t'inquiète pas pour les ravalements de façade, la glace conserve tout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurogane soupira, rabattant avec soin une couverture sur les deux enfants finalement endormis. Il avait encore fallu qu'il les pourchasse à travers la plupart des pièces de la petite maison inoccupée qui leur servait de refuge temporaire avant de réussir à les mettre au lit. Ces idiots avaient eu assez d'énergie pour le faire courir pendant plus de dix minutes, mais à peine avaient-ils touché le lit qu'ils s'étaient égarés dans les bras de Morphée. De toute évidence, ils ne rivalisaient d'endurance que lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver le meilleur moyen de le mettre hors de lui. 

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que le mage soit resté bien sagement en dehors de tout ça. Lui qui semblait s'être fixé comme objectif ultime de le faire sortir de ses gonds à longueur de journées, venait de manquer une occasion idéale.

Sa raison avait beau lui conseiller de laisser tomber cet imbécile qui était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même, Kurogane ne semblait pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ce sentiment de gêne qui avait germé en lui. C'est vrai que le magicien s'était montré moins loquace que d'habitude, dernièrement.

Le monde dans lequel ils étaient arrivés cette fois-ci avait un climat beaucoup plus rude que ce qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer auparavant. Un monde de glace et de blizzard, au relief escarpé et à l'atmosphère sinistre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils ne pouvaient plus quitter leur refuge, à cause de la violence de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Et au fur et à mesure que la neige s'était accumulée le long des murs et sur les toits, au fur et à mesure que le givre avait pris le long des vitres, le sourire de Fai s'était fait plus fugace, ses yeux s'étaient voilés, son enthousiasme avait diminué.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ces bouteilles au fond de la cave. Et pendant la petite fête improvisée qui avait –sans le consentement du ninja- suivi cette découverte, l'habituel Fai hyperactif était revenu sur le devant de la scène. Ou tout du moins au début. Á bien y réfléchir, il ne lui semblait plus l'avoir aperçu à compter du moment où les deux gosses avaient commencé à s'agiter et faire n'importe quoi.

Avec un grognement d'irritation, le ninja partit à la recherche du membre manquant de leur petit groupe, sans s'apercevoir qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains la couverture destinée à Sakura et Shaolan. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il remarqua des traces de neige fondue devant la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et ce qu'il vit à l'extérieur confirma ses soupçons.

Fai était assis sur un rocher à quelques mètres de la porte, les yeux perdus dans le vague et une coupe de sake à la main. La tempête s'était heureusement calmée, mais un nombre important de flocons descendaient toujours du ciel, recouvrant d'une fine couche de neige les vêtements du seul idiot ayant eu l'idée de sortir admirer la lune par un temps pareil. Kurogane dut se retenir à grand peine de tenter de faire entrer un peu de raison dans la tête de ce fichu mage par un bon coup de poing bien senti.

Le ninja s'approcha sans faire de bruit, et déposa la couverture sur les épaules du magicien.

"Tu vas prendre froid, imbécile. Dépêche-toi de rentrer."

Fai sursauta légèrement et lui lança un regard surpris, semblant pris de court cette fois-ci.

"Hyuu … Kuro-sama s'inquiète pour moi !"

Le dit Kuro-sama leva les yeux au ciel, murmurant un vague "t'as qu'à faire ce qui te chante, après tout" ; puis il tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à repartir, lorsque Fai l'interrompit.

"Attends …"

Le ton de la voix du magicien avait changé, mais cette fois-ci, Kurogane était bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir par ce qui n'était, probablement, que le nouveau tour qu'il avait inventé pour le rendre dingue. Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, attendant de savoir exactement ce que Fai lui voulait.

"Kurogane … Il ressemblait à quoi, le monde d'où tu viens ?"

Le ninja n'aurait probablement pas su dire ce qui l'avait finalement décidé à se retourner. Peut-être l'absence de l'habituel suffixe stupide accolé à son prénom … Peut-être la pointe de mélancolie qui habitait la voix du magicien ; ou peut-être le petit air triste de Fai, son regard qui s'attardait sur la neige au loin, semblant percevoir des ombres qu'il serait le seul à connaître, enfouies dans la plaine immaculée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se tenait à présent sagement assis sur le sol, aux côtés du magicien le plus horripilant que la terre ait jamais porté, se servant un verre de sake en regardant la lune disparaître derrière un nuage.

Fai le regarda, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, intrigué.

"Alors tu es resté …"

Kurogane haussa les épaules, avant de boire une gorgée de sa coupe de sake.

"Juste par curiosité. Il y a une chose que je voulais savoir."

"Oh." Fai attendit que le ninja finisse sa coupe pour lui servir une seconde rasade. "Et quelle est cette "chose" si mystérieuse ?"

"Ce qui t'a fait croire que j'aurais pu avoir envie de raconter ma vie à quelqu'un qui refuse obstinément de dévoiler le moindre indice concernant la sienne."

Fai fut secoué d'un petit rire et haussa les épaules à son tour, les yeux toujours ancrés aux flocons blancs qui semblaient danser dans la nuit. Il s'emmitoufla soigneusement dans la couverture, déjà rendue humide par la neige qui avait fondu en dessous, sur ses vêtements.

"Peut-être le fait que tu aies choisi de venir t'asseoir près de moi, au lieu de partir te coucher comme tu comptais le faire."

Quelques fins rayons de lune percèrent à travers les nuages. Le blond amena vers lui sa coupe emplie de sake, observant d'un air songeur les reflets miroitants qui s'y formaient. Ses yeux laissaient lire presque ouvertement ses sentiments, cette nuit, trahissant les secrets que leur propriétaire s'évertuait si fermement à garder. Kuro l'observa un moment : la peau nacrée de Fai, rendue presque blanche par la lumière de la lune, accentuait plus que jamais son regard, habité par la mélancolie que semblait lui inspirer leur environnement.

"C'est la neige qui te rend si nostalgique ? Si tu regrettes tant ton monde d'origine, pourquoi as-tu fait le souhait de ne plus jamais y retourner ?"

Fai resta silencieux, et Kurogane fronça les sourcils, avant de poursuivre :

"Enfin, si c'était aussi chiant qu'ici, je peux comprendre. Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on est coincés ici à cause de ces fichues tempêtes de neige qui ne veulent plus s'arrêter …"

"Tu es toujours tellement sûr de tes positions, Kuro-chan …" Kurogane grinça des dents en l'entendant revenir à ses surnoms habituels. "Mais c'était un joli pays, tu sais, malgré ce que tu peux en penser."

"C'était ?"

Le magicien se figea en un instant, réalisant ce qu'il venait de trahir. Son visage blanchit légèrement, et le ninja crut voir un éclat de douleur briller dans son regard. Mais l'ombre de son sourire revint très vite illuminer son visage.

"Kuro-toutou est un vilain garçon. Kuro-toutou essaie de détourner la conversation."

Kurogane se leva, et reposa la bouteille de sake sur le sol.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pour moi, ton passé n'a aucune importance. Mais ne cherche pas à connaître la vie des autres si tu n'es pas prêt à parler de la tienne."

Fai détourna les yeux sans mot dire, et Kurogane l'observa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête d'un air résigné. Il partit se coucher, cette fois-ci sans se retourner, refusant de jeter un seul regard en arrière. Le magicien n'avait qu'à passer la nuit là s'il le désirait, c'étaient ses affaires.

Le lendemain matin, Kurogane trouva Fai endormi le long du mur extérieur de la maison, recroquevillé sur lui-même et pelotonné dans sa couverture à demi recouverte par la neige. En le voyant ainsi, Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de penser à un petit enfant qu'on aurait mis au coin et oublié, et qui n'aurait pas osé revenir de lui-même. Des mots d'excuse se formèrent en lui, mais ils moururent avant de parvenir jusqu'à ses lèvres. Comme toujours.

Kurogane secoua l'épaule de Fai pour le réveiller ; le magicien ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et lui offrit un petit sourire triste, avant de s'ébrouer et de se lever. Fai plaisanta sur sa distraction, avait-on idée de s'endormir dehors comme ça, au milieu de toute cette neige, puis partit réveiller les enfants. Mais Kurogane l'avait saisi par l'épaule avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la pièce.

"Ne mets pas ta santé en danger pour une chose aussi stupide."

Sa façon de s'excuser. Les faux reproches qui montrent à ceux qui importent à quel point ils comptent. Mais encore une fois le mage avait baissé les yeux, regard fuyant et petit sourire coupable de gamin pris en faute, avait bredouillé quelques excuses d'un ton faussement amusé avant de s'enfuir.

Dehors, la tempête avait enfin fini par se calmer, et quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les nuages. Kurogane se pencha pour ramasser la couverture et les cadavres de bouteilles qui gisaient encore sur le sol, sans dire un mot. Les oiseaux avaient repris leurs chants, la neige fondait doucement, la vie reprenait lentement ses droits après la tempête.

Pourtant, jamais le froid ne lui avait paru plus mordant que ce matin-là.

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Nan ? Vous avez des questions ? Vous voulez parler de votre vie sentimentale, ou débattre sur la hausse du prix des timbres poste ? C'est le bouton en bas à gauche, n'hésitez pas ! 


End file.
